OS Drôles de retrouvailles (Newtina)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Que se passe-il lorsque Norbert decide de revenir à New-York pour honorer une promesse ?


_**On va pas se mentir on a tous déjà imaginé les retrouvailles de notre cher petit Norbert avec la jolie Tina, la gentille Queenie et le drôle de Jacob qui les accompagne, mais dans nos têtes Tina se jette dans ses bras et ils s'embrassent comme si il était son mari qui revient de la guerre.**_

 _ **Merde, NON**_

 _ **c'est magnifique on est d'accord mais c'est tellement pas crédible !!**_

 _ **Vous imaginez vous la Tina droite dans ses bottes qui se jette dans les bras de Norbert et notre cher magizoologiste incapable de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux, qui vouvoie encore Tina embrasser une femme qu'il a rencontré il y a des mois et qu'il a fréquenté pendant tout au plus une semaine ?**_

 _ **NON PUTAIN**_

 _ **Alors parce qu'il est temps que les gens comprennent ça j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS humoristique bien sûr de la manière dont je vois réellement les retrouvailles de ces deux futurs tourtereaux avec une bonne touche humoristique**_

 _ **A préciser que je les adore au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris xD**_

Norbert marchait dans la rue à pas rapides, serrant sa valise si fort que ses mains en étaient blanches, et le regard rivé vers le trottoir. Il était préoccupé, et tellement inattentif que n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué. Un peu comme si c'était écrit au milieu de son front.

Il heurta par mégarde un autre passant qui lui beugla dessus et jura de son accent Américain et Norbert, fuyant son regard, bafouilla de plates excuses presque inaudibles. C'était bien la septième personne dans qui il rentrait depuis qu'il avait quitté les docks du port.

Décidément il était vraiment dans la lune.

Il souffla et reporta à nouveau son regard vers ses chaussures avant de reprendre sa route.

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qui avait quitté l'Amérique, seulement quelques mois, très longs et nombreux certes, mais mois tout de même, et pourtant il redécouvrait totalement cet endroit.

Il fut surpris des différences de températures avec Londres, dans sa chère ville il faisait bien plus froid et nuageux, et il regrettait presque cette fraîcheur, car même pour un début d'été, la chaleur de New-York était horriblement étouffante.

Heureusement pour lui il avait pensé à laisser son fidèle manteau bleu et sa précieuse écharpe de laine dans sa valise. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que c'était au delà de ce qu'il attendait, et il avait bien du se résoudre à rester en chemise et les manches retroussées pour ne pas s'asphyxier.

Mais il fallait bien qu'il tienne sa promesse.

Son livre était terminé depuis presque deux semaines, et son éditeur était en train de faire une impression de masse pour revendre son ouvrage à des centaines d'établissements qui se faisaient un plaisir de le promouvoir. Un tel succès alors qu'il n'était pas encore parut lui faisait chaud au cœur, il était profondément heureux de savoir que son travail avait payé.

Mais il devait revenir pour honorer son engagement, alors c'est avec le tout premier exemplaire illustré et écrit main, travaillé dans le cuir, en poche qu'il revenait sur le continent pour l'offrir en mains propres à Porpentina Goldstein, la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa première escapade à New-York.

Et sans se mentir, il avait terriblement hâte de la revoir et de lui montrer son livre.

C'était bien ça qui le mettait dans un tel état de confusion, il était préoccupé et de nombreuses questions sans réponses semblaient lui boucher l'esprit.

Il se demandait comment elle réagirait.

Après tout cela faisait un long moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, et peut-être ne voudrait-elle plus de lui pour l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles tout ce temps.

Mais quelques chose qui résonnait en lui était encore plus inquiétant, tellement que ça le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Mais ça avait l'air si irrationnel qu'il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'il vit la petit feuille verte de la tête son cher Botruc Pickett sortir de la poche agrandie de son pantalon, il sortit de sa rêvasserie et se dépêcha de le cacher de sa main en relevant timidement la tête pour scruter la foule et s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu.

Heureusement pour lui les gens étaient bien trop pris par leurs occupations quotidiennes qu'ils ne le virent même pas passer.

Il marcha encore de très longues minutes d'un pas maladroit dans les rues bondées de la ville, esquivant au mieux les gens pour ne pas se faire insulter à nouveau, avant de s'aventurer dans une avenue étrangement déserte.

À l'ombre de deux hauts immeubles il s'arrêta et souffla un grand coup en fermant les yeux, essayant de se donner du courage. L'appartement des sœurs Goldstein n'était plus qu'à une rue de là où il était, et de là il voyait le haut du bâtiment.

Sa nervosité augmenta d'un cran et il sentit un petit filet de sueur couler le long de sa tempe, dû à la chaleur et au stress, probablement.

Il posa sa valise au sol et s'empressa de l'essuyer, avant d'écarter le col de sa chemise avec ses doigts et de défaire les premiers boutons pour pouvoir respirer et ne plus étouffer. Il tenait à être présentable tout de même.

Il posa son regard sur son profil qui se reflétait sur le panneau de verre d'une boutique fermée sur sa droite et passa frénétiquement la main dans sa tignasse blonde dans l'espoir de ramener les mèches folles qui s'en échappaient, ce qui hélas fût bien inefficaces et que la lourde humidité de l'air s'empressa de littéralement "foutre en l'air".

Il soupira, inspira à nouveau et saisit le manche de sa valise de ses mains moites avant de se remettre en route.

Au bout d'une trentaine de mètres, lorsqu'il sentit une tension étrange tordre l'atmosphère qui berçait les lieux, il leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il avait la soudaine impression de n'être qu'un minuscule vers de terre face à un Occamy.

La surprise tordit ses traits et ses épaules d'affaissèrent soudainement lorsqu'il ne vit nulle autre que Tina Goldstein les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, comme paralysée, a une quinzaines de mètres de lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi surprise que lui, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir à New-York et lui ne s'attendait pas à la croiser ainsi en pleine rue, bien qu'ils soient juste à côté de leur appartement.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment, dans les yeux, tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre et comme tétanisés.

Non loin d'eux il y eu un gros bruit métallique, et simultanément ils tournèrent la tête en s'arrachant à leur "contemplation surprise" pour voir un chat aux poils hérissés s'enfuir en courant, laissant derrière lui le couvercle de poubelle qu'il venait de laisser tomber.

Ils finirent pas reporter leur regard l'un sur l'autre, toujours sans bruit, après quelques secondes à fixer le sol.

Le coup de la stupeur semblait passé, et Tina se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant visiblement pas vraiment que faire ou quoi dire.

On ne pouvait pas en dire mieux de Norbert qui avait maintenant la tête étroitement baissée sur le côté et le regard à nouveau fuyant.

Cependant, alors que la tension descendait et que la gêne s'installait progressivement, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, après tout ce temps.

Elle n'avait pas tellement changée, une élégante tunique garçonne blanche surmontait un pantacourt aux couleurs sombres qui lui allaient à merveilles et mettaient en valeur ses jambes galbées et fines. Ses cheveux ébènes avaient atteint ses épaules et une frange timide commençait a couvrir une partie de son front.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique comme ça, si peu vêtue pour surmonter la chaleur, son corps gracieux était souligné et on découvrait une très belle femme.

Non, magnifique.

Il eut un léger sourire involontaire, et se ravisa en pensant que c'était déplacé.

Cependant lorsqu'il s'arracha à sa contemplation il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réagi, il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir vu cligner des yeux ou même bouger d'un minuscule petit millimètre.

Une étrange panique lui noua alors la gorge.

Pourquoi ne réagi-t-elle pas ?

Elle m'a oubliée ?

Par réflexe peut être, il passa sa main sur la couverture du livre qu'il voulait lui offrir au travers de la fine couche du sac en toile qu'il portait sur l'épaule pour le transporter.

Alors que Pickett sortait aussi sa tête de la poche du sorcier pour savoir pourquoi celui ci était si tendu et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit ni vibration, une voix enjouée se fit entendre derrière un mur avant qu'une élégante jeune femme ne débarque dans la rue.

Queenie.

Un grand sourire barrait son visage et une étincelle taquine brillait dans ses yeux, ses boucles blondes rebondissant au rythme de ses pas sur ses épaules et les pans sa chemise rose pâle flottant derrière elle.

"Tu sais Tina, des fois je me dis que tu devrais arrêter de penser autant, j'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'une foule tant ta tête est pleine !"

Son rire cristallin brisa un instant la tension qui s'était installée, mais il cessa brutalement lorsqu'elle leva la tête et aperçu sa soeur et Norbert qui s'observaient figés comme des statues.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle vit le magizoologiste et sa bouche finement maquillée prit la forme d'un "o".

Norbert lui fit un sourire gêné et toussota légèrement.

Le choc passé, elle fit un sourire plus grand encore et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

"Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir Norbert, cela fais si longtemps, vous nous manquiez beaucoup !"

Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté pour appuyer ses paroles, alors que les joues de Norbert prenaient une teinte rosie et qu'il baissait les yeux vers le sol.

Queenie se tourna alors vers Tina qui semblait toujours de pierre et fronça les sourcils.

"Et bien Tina salut le au lieu de lorgner sur sa chemise !!"

Tina ouvrit grand les yeux et ses joues devinrent cramoisie alors qu'elle eu une expression indignée.

"Queenie !"

La plus jeune lui fit un sourire innocent et se tourna vers Norbert.

"Venez donc boire le thé avec nous Norbert ! Notre appartement n'est qu'à deux pas d'ici et ça serait un plaisir pour nous de prendre de vos nouvelles !"

Avec un sourire poli Norbert acquiesça et reprit sa valise qu'il avait posé entre Temps.

Toute heureuse, la plus jeune soeur partit la première en direction du bâtiment d'argile où elles logeaient.

Norbert s'engagea à sa suite et ralenti brièvement quand il arriva à côté de Tina qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Ils s'observèrent à nouveau dans les yeux, et ce que Norbert ne savait pas, c'est que lorsqu'il la regarda Tina ressenti sa joue lui brûler, exactement au même endroit où il l'avait caressé il y a tant de mois.

Timidement il leva sa main et la tendit avec hésitation vers Tina. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers elle et la saisit doucement pour la serrer avec politesse, et ils ignorèrent tout deux le courant électrique qui les traversa simultanément.

Alors côte à côte il se mirent à marcher en direction de l'appartement des deux soeur.

"Queenie avait raison"

Norbert regarda Tina lui incitant de continuer et secrètement heureux de voir qu'elle se souvenait de lui.

"Vous m'avez manqué Mr Dragonneau"

Norbert arrêta de marcher quelques seconde et la regarda s'éloigner, immobile. Puis avec un simplement sourire et baissant la tête, il entra dans l'immeuble des jeunes femme devant lequel il s'était arrêté.

Norbert était assis sur le sofa usé du salon des Goldstein, pendant que Tina et Queenie était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé.

Il aurait bien voulu les aider, mais lorsqu'il l'avait proposé les deux jeunes femmes l'avait littéralement envoyé paître et collé au fond du canapé en stipulant qu'il était leur invité, et face aux regards noirs qu'elles lui lançaient il n'avait pas osé contredire.

Il observa la chaleureuse petite pièce, ça n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours aussi accueillant.

Il s'arracha cependant à sa minutieuse exploration visuelle pour voir Tina s'accouder dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui sourire.

Il décida alors qu'il était temps de faire ce pour quoi il était venu.

Il retira le sac de toile qu'il portait sur l'épaule et le posa sur ses genoux, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune Auror.

Là il en sortit un grand livre finement décoré à la couverture de cuir, sur laquelle on lisait en lettres d'or "Vies et habitats des Animaux Fantastiques, par le Magizoologiste Norbert Artemis Fido Dragonneau".

Lorsqu'il tendit l'ouvrage à Tina et qu'elle vit de quoi il retournait son regard se mit à briller et de ses mains tremblantes elle le prit avant de tomber sur le sofa à côté du jeune homme.

Elle passa ses doigts fins sur le livre avant de l'ouvrir et de tomber sur une dédicace écrite gracieusement.

"Pour Porpentina Goldstein, avec toute mes amitiés

Norbert"

Les larmes aux yeux, elle caressa la page du bout des doigts avant de tourner les pages et de découvrir l'intérieur du livre.

Norbert, lui, se triturait les doigts avec nervosité en la regardant, tout avait été écrit à la main par son plus grand soin, même les illustrations, ça avait été un travail laborieux et long, et il l'avait fait rien que pour elle.

Seulement lorsqu'il vit une larme, rapidement suivie d'une autre, couler sur sa joue pâle et ses lèvres tremblante, il prit peur que cela ne lui plaise pas où qu'elle n'en veuille pas.

Soudainement inquiet, il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule avant de bafouiller des excuses incompréhensible.

Mais Tina le coupa rapidement dans sa tentative peu fructueuse de s'excuser en le serrant dans ses bras fortement et de le lâcher.

"C'est magnifique, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce cadeau..."

Elle lui sourit en riant légèrement et en essuyant les larmes d'émoi rebelles qui perlaient à ses yeux, elle voulait éviter que de l'eau vienne entacher ce présent si merveilleux.

Norbert était soulagé, et avec un petit rire timide il recommença à bafouiller.

"Ravi que ça vous plaise...j'avais peur que vous n'en vouliez pas..."

"Comment pourrait on ne pas vouloir d'un merveille pareille, c'est magnifique vraiment"

Ils se sourirent avec affection.

Soudain une exclamation indignée s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune Queenie qui était adossée dans l'embrasure de la porte, surprenant Norbert.

"C'est terriblement vulgaire Tina !"

Ses joues étaient roses de honte. Norbert ne comprenait rien à la situation, cependant lorsque la jeune Auror lui fit une remarque cinglante comme "il ne fallait pas venir dans ma tête" à la jolie blonde il fini par se dire que la jeune femme n'avait pas aimée que sa soeur s'immisce dans son esprit et qu'elle avait trouvé malin de l'embrouiller avec des pensées "terriblement vulgaire" pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Cette altercation acheva de détendre l'atmosphère et les jeunes gens se détendirent en parlant calmement, derrière une bonne tasse de thé fumant.

 _Quelques heures et viennoiseries plus tard..._

Norbert marchait tranquillement dans les rues de New-York aux côtés de Tina Goldstein et de Queenie Goldstein.

Après avait parlé tranquillement et siroté un petit thé, les trois jeunes amis avaient décidés d'un accord commun de sortir faire un tour en ville pour profiter du beau temps de l'été et de la vivacité de la ville.

Étrangement la chaleur étouffante avait laissée place à un petit vent frais qui rendait l'atmosphère agréable.

C'est ainsi que depuis presque une heure, le trio marchait au hasard de la ville avec calme.

Norbert lançait des œillades discrètes, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, à Tina qui marchait tranquillement à sa droite.

Ses cheveux ébènes flottaient dans la brise avec volupté, et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui allait terriblement bien, de plus ses vêtements légers dessinaient son corps svelte et élégant.

Il baissa ensuite le regard sur son propre corps.

Il n'aimait pas porter des chemises sans rien dessus, il avait l'impression d'être ridicule, il enviait parfois son frère Thésée qui portait des chemises à merveilles et avec tant d'élégance, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il faisait trop chaud pour supporter la moindre couche.

Tout à coup honteux sans raison, il replia ses bras autour de lui.

Mais ses réflexions furent coupées net par Queenie qui se mit à courir à toute jambes dans la rue avant de s'engouffrer dans une petite boulangerie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques pas du petit commerce de marbre Norbert put voir Queenie parler énergiquement et avec joie à un homme qui lui répondait avec tout autant de ferveur.

"Jacob n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ?"

"Non"

Norbert regarda Jacob saisir les mains de Queenie en souriant.

"Je pensais que les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit de lier un quelconque lien avec un mol...Euh Non-maj ?" Demanda Norbert peu sûr de lui.

Tina soupira.

"C'est vrai, mais elle ne m'écoute pas, alors j'ai arrêté d'insister...elle l'aime tellement qu'elle tente tout ce qu'elle peut pour qu'il se souvienne..."

Ils les observèrent de la rue un moment avant de se remettre en route. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans un silence confortable avant que Tina ne débute une conversation.

"Resterez vous ici pour longtemps ?"

"Non" soupira Norbert, "je ne peux pas rester, il faut que je retourne à Londres pour rencontrer des éditeurs..."

Son visage se crispa rien qu'à cette idée.

"À vrai dire je ne suis venu que pour vous donner le livre et honorer ma promesse..."

Et pour vous revoir...ajouta-t-il dans sa tête mais s'abstenant de le formuler à voix haute.

Tina baissa légèrement la tête avec une expression indéchiffrable alors qu'ils continuaient à parler.

"Mais je reviendrai dès que possible, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs..."

Il y eu à nouveau un silence gêné, chacun ne sachant plus quoi dire ou comment réagir.

Décidément, c'était compliqué.

 _Quelques heures et viennoiseries plus tard..._

Norbert était face à Tina sur le quai du port de New-York, où son bateau ne tarderait pas à partir pour le ramener à Londres.

Ayant déjà dit au revoir à Queenie, il devait maintenant faire de même avec la jeune Auror, ce qui était loin d'être aisé.

Malheureusement pour lui (et pour elle) il ne pouvait rester, la publication de son livre ne tardant plus il se devait de finaliser les derniers détails avec son éditeur en rentrant dans on cher pays.

La larme à l'œil, Tina était droite et le fixait dans les yeux comme il le faisait aussi, les au revoir étant toujours très difficiles comme l'un comme pour l'autre.

Norbert était nerveux, il voulait lui demander quelques chose, ou plutôt lui _proposer_ quelque chose mais je savait comment s'y prendre.

Cependant quand un gros bruit de moteur venant du bateau se fit entendre il se jeta à l'eau et posa sa question, assez maladroitement malgré lui.

"Dans une semaine je pars pour Paris...je me disais que peut-être...vous pourriez...enfin..."

Rouge de honte il passa la main sur son visage en se pinçant les lèvres.

Tina elle trouva sa façon de faire adorable.

"Que je pourrais quoi ?"

"Eh bien...me..m'y accompagner ?"

Au tour de Tina de se pincer les lèvres pour retenir un sourire.

Norbert lui commença à furieusement rougir et à agiter ses mains devant lui de manière désordonnée.

"Enfin si vous ne voulez pas ce n'est pas grave..."

"J'ai toujours voulu visiter Paris. Ça serait avec joie, Mr Dragonneau"

Norbert lui sourit avec soulagement en faisant un petit hochement de tête pour la remercier.

Une bruyante annonce se fit quand au départ prochain du bateau, précipitant la petite conversation des deux jeunes gens vers les adieux finaux.

Alors Norbert s'approcha timidement avant de poser sa main droite sur la joue de Tina.

Doucement il se pencha en avant et embrassa sa pommette soudain rose avant de se reculer rapidement.

Il récupéra ensuite sa valise qui reposait à ses pieds et fit un dernier signe de tête à Tina avant de prendre la passerelle de bois et d'embarquer sur le bateau à vapeur.

Ce n'est que lorsque New-York ne devint qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon qu'il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à penser à Paris et à tout ce qui l'attendait.

Tout ce qui _les_ attendaient.

Et inconsciemment peut-être, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment terriblement hâte d'y être, dans la ville des amoureux.


End file.
